the mysterious new kid
by GAMEFREAK569
Summary: theres a new kid that arrives to elmore and attends 7th grade at elmore jr. high. but people say that he is ShapeShifterz (an oc i made). is the new kid really ShapeShifterz? Find out!
1. The new kid arrives

?'s POV

To be very honest, I haven't been this nervous since I made the choice of blowing up the mansion back when I was 2 years old. Now, I'm just an overgrown (by overgrown, I mean 6 feet 7 inches tall) 15 year old preparing for my first day in 7th grade.

End of POV

**At the school bus…**

(the bus stops at an unrecognized school bus stop)

-What the…

-Rocky never stops here…

-that black van…

-that tall kid…

-do you think that's his car?…

(suddenly, the school bus doors open…)

(large feet (I'd say size 20) can be seen entering the bus)

(the new kid bumps his head because he is tall.)

?: Argh. They really should make the doors a little bit bigger.

(the new kid sits in the back. He then realizes that he is being watched by everybody in the bus.)

?: did I do something?

(the school bus doors close)

Tobias: That guy…

Penny: He looks familiar…

Later at school…

(the new kid gets his stuff from the locker then shuts it with a lot of strength. His locker gets stuck.)

?: Oops. Kinda used too much strength there.

**Later at gym class…**

Jamie: hey new kid…

?: You talking to me?

Jamie: Yeah you. In this gym class, we will be playing dodgeball. All of us…

Against… you.

?: This wont be hard at all.

**Ms. Simian blows the whistle…**

Go!

(the new kid runs with tremendous super speed to the dodgeballs. Then picks them up and starts throwing dodgeballs with tremendous superspeed)

(the dodgeballs hit Tina,Tobias,Banana Joe,Carrie (shes a ghost),Carmen,Molly and Masami and Jamie)

Gumball and Darwin: woah..

(the new kid looks at gumball and Darwin)

?:I wont hit you guys with dodgeballs.

Both: whew

**Later at lunch…**

Gumball: Dude, there's something very very familiar about the new kid.

We don't even know his name yet.

Darwin: I agree with both your statements. Especially the first one.

It was five years back

**Flashback…**

**Darwin: we were in 2****nd**** grade…**

(young gumball and Darwin get off the school bus last.)

**Darwin: we trip and fall on a puddle…**

Young Jamie:heh he he. They can't walk yet.(walks away laughing)

Young gumball and Darwin: ugh…(walk to a suspiciously quiet playground)

(sarcasticly)weee

Young Jamie:sup chumps?You guys new?

Both: yeah…

Young Jamie:oh…so you don't know that this is the tough kids playground?!

(7 3rd graders surround Gumball and Darwin and start punching them…)

**Darwin: we were seriously getting injured that day…**

Young Jamie: heh heh heh…

(all of a sudden everyone looks to the sky)

Young penny:look, it's a comet headed for Jamie

Young Jamie: (running) no,no,no,no,NOOOOOOO!

(a huge blast can be heard)

(smoke clears up)

(everyone looks at the crater)

(Jamie is flung out of the crater. She then falls to the ground…)

3rd 4th and 5th graders: it's a new kid… GET HIM!

(3rd 4th and 5th graders run to the mystery kid)

?: bring it(spins with a dangerously high speed)

(kids attacking the mystery kid get blown away and dust starts rising)

Everyone: woah

Young Tobias: he is so strong

Young masami: I want powers like that

Young Gumball:you saved me and my brother's life…

Young Darwin:what's your name?

?: the name? ShapeShifterz… (disapeares in a cloud of black smoke)

Everyone: ShapeShifterz?!

**Flashback over…**

Darwin… and we nevew saw him again

Gumball: so that's who he relates to?

Darwin: that's what I think

Gumball: o…k?

**What's gonna happen next? Find out next chapter. I don't own the amazing world of gumball. I just own ShapeShifterz.**


	2. the plan

**Hey guys. So this is the second chapter. Enjoy!**

(Carmen walks over to Gumball and Darwin)

Carmen: so, you guys think that the new kid is shapeshifterz?

Both: yeah.

Gumball: he looks like the ShapeShifterz that saved us 5 years ago from those … MONSTERS!

Carmen: Right. So, I'm going to need a sample of his hair.

Both: what?

Carmen: pull a piece of his hair out

Gumball: oh. How hard can it be?

Darwin: uhh dude. He wears a hat.

Gumball: oh..

Darwin: some of his hair is showing.

Gumball: oh ok.

(school bell rings)

(you can see the new kid floating and not walking)

Carmen: he's floating. That's some proof thet he's shapeshifterz.

(at science class)

Ms. Simian: ok class. Today we will be learning about…

Gumball: ok Darwin how do we get the hair? This is the hardest thing somebody has ever told us (sees the new kid sleeping) to… do…

(Darwin pulls out a piece of the new kid's hair)

Darwin: I got it.

Later…

(Darwin gives hair sample to Carmen)

Carmen: Gumball, Darwin, Tobias, Carrie, Penny, Masami, Teri, Bobert, Banana joe,

Ocho. Come inside the gym.

(everyone goes inside the gym)

Carmen: so, the new kid didn't really tell his name to anybody.

Banana Joe: that is strange.

Everyone else: yeah that is strange

Carmen: I have a sample of the new kid.

(Carmen puts the piece of hair in her labtop scanner)

(Carmen's computer shows a picture of the new kid and she scrolls down)

(everyone gasps)

(Carmen reads the information)

Carmen: ShapeShifterz. Age 15. Height 6'7. Shoe size 20.0.

More information about ShapeShifterz is that he has superpowers, he either floats or walks, he blew up the place where he lived because kidnappers tried kidnapping him, and he saved 2 kids from getting major injuries in 2008. Many say he saved the two children known as Gumball and Darwin Watterson at Elmore elementary school (private). The crater still lies at the school. Workers are trying their hardest to fix the crater and the school. More information about ShapeShifterz is unknown…

What's going to happen next? Will they finally reveal the new kid's identity?

**Find out next chapter. I don't own the amazing world of gumball. I just own ShapeShifterz.**


	3. he is ShapeShifterz after all

**this is chapter 3. enjoy**

(gumball darwin and carmen are handing out invitations to the sleepover(the mystery finish))

**Carmen's house. 8:00 pm**

(everyone is in the living room playing truth or dare untill...)

?: gimme a second i gotta use the bathroom

Carmen: ok

(? goes upstairs turns invisible than goes back downstairs and hears what they say)

Carmen:ok guys. here is what i got about the new kid so far.

(carmen shows them the picture and the information)

Tobias: so he is shapeshifterz?

Carmen:(a little annoyed) yes he is.

Penny: how do we confirm it to him?

Carmen: ill tell you how...

(carmen tells them the plan)

(? goes upstairs turns visible and goes downstairs)

?: ok im back. what did i miss?

Carmen: nothing at all... ShapeShifterz!

?:im not shapeshifterz!

Carmen: oh really?

(carmen shows him the picture and the information)

ShapeShifterz: ok fine i am shapeshifterz. but...

(shapeshifterz throws a black ball to the floor and it turns into black smoke)

ShapeShifterz:(at a faint distance) and i thought i could be a normal kid!

(ShapeShifterz flies away from carmen's residence)

**the new kid finally reveals his identity. but he abandoned the sleepover and he hasn't been seen ever since the sleep over**

**Will shapeshifterz be located? or will they never see the former hero's face again?**

**Find out next chapter.**


End file.
